mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Wright
Dawn Melinda St. Clair Daughtery Wright (December 16th, 1969) was born in Shadow Valley California to Nicole Daughtery and Richard Daughtery. She is the great granddaughter of Sabrina St. Clair. Erin St. Clair is her Aunt, and Emily St. Clair and her daughter Cassie Blackwell are her cousins. She and Emily were only a year apart in age, though the two were only somewhat close because they lived on opposite coasts. When she was 18 years old she joined the Carthenian Society. She and Ginny Lynn became friends. She was also friends with Kayleigh Sanchez, though the two had a falling out. Dawn proposed to her husband in 1988, and the two got married. Though she was married, she still had relationships with other people. Eric tolerated it, but wasn't happy about it. In 1989, Dawn had her first child, Derrick Wright. Dawn had a DNA test done to show Eric that he was the father. In 1991, she had a daughter, Erica Right. Eric didn't want a DNA test done, but Dawn had one done anyway, and showed him yet again that the child was theirs. In 1993, Dawn and Eric opened Wright Realty. Wright Realty was all Dawn's idea. Dawn continued supporting the Carthenian Sorority, and mentored many young girls including Raven Rinaldi. Dawn and Raven had a falling out however, and Raven joined Merchant Realty. Just before the Shadow Valley Slayer, Dawn offered Andrew Merchant $8,000,000 for his company. Dawn also tried getting Charity Deveraux to restart the White Nile Cult. She had planned on exposing his relationship with Raven, but wanted to buy his company 'fair and square'. But Andrew was among the first victims, and Dawn wasn't able to buy the company. Dawn was named a suspect in the investigation due to being a Carthenian Sorority Girl, and because she wanted control of Merchant Realty. Dawn was eventually cleared thanks to an alibi. After the murders were over, Dawn and Eric's relationship started to unravel. The two divroced, and Dawn ousted him from the company. She and Raven Rinaldi merged Wright Realty with Merchant Realty to form M.W. Realty. Dawn and Raven move in together, and Erica moves in with them. Dawn lives out the rest of her days as a semi-member of the hedonistic cult, White Nile. =Childhood= Dawn's parents were members of the White Nile Cult, a hedonistic cult that was far from dangerous. Dawn's parents had an open relationship. She and her cousin, Emily were close growing up. She and Kayleigh Sanchez were also friends, pressed by her Great Grandmother, Sabrina. Dawn knew Alice Lynn, the other founder of the Carthenian Sorority. =High School= Dawn did well in High School. She made a lot of friends quickly. She was a cheerleader. She always knew that she wanted to be was a realtor. She wanted to buy and sell houses. Dawn graduated High School in 1987. =College= Dawn started college in 1987. It was around the same time she started dating Eric Wright. In 1988, the two got married. A year later the two had a child together, Eric. Then they had another child in 1991, Erika. It was around this time that Dawn met Ginny. Dawn and Ginny had a casual relationship together, and were good friends. Dawn was excited to meet the Great granddaughter of Alice Lynn. In 1993, Dawn finally graduated from college, but remained tight in the Carthenian Society circles. =Wright Realty= In 1993, Dawn started Wright Realty. She made her husband Vice President. He never really had much of a sense for business. She named it after her husband's last name. Dawn started having relationships with several other people in order to make connections, and just for the fun of it. =Mentor= Dawn became a mentor to Raven Rinaldi a year after starting her realty. She mentored many Carthenian Society Members. But she took special notice of Raven. She and Raven started sleeping together. The two were very close. But Raven wanted to take the job at Merchant Realty, which caused the two to have a falling out. =Relationships= Dawn had relationships with several people in town. She never remained faithful to her husband, and considered her marriage open. She never got pregnant with another man's child however. She often used her position as mentor to form relationships with girls in the sorority. She also funded 65% of the sorority. A list of known people to have relationships with Dawn: *Blaine Ashby *Carmella Brooks *Harmony Carerra *Celia Cruz *Corvette Cruz *Jezabelle Dawes *Christmas Delight *Charity Deveraux *Alex Dutton *Paris Moreau *Envy Joy *Kristy Kline *Fallon Kline *Cyan Lynn *Lady Sweet *Honey Sweet *Andrew Merchant *Chrissy Meadows *Luna Moon *Mercedes Nova *Willow Reilly *Winter Reilly *Raven Rinaldi *Sapphire Rose *Yuri Sinnason *Brad Smith *Brooke Washington *Lilith Winchester *Sin Devine *California Blond *John Price *Destiny Price *Cassidy Foss *Jonathan Evans *Cherry Evans *Jessie Thorn =Before the Murders= Shortly before the murders in Shadow Valley, Dawn ended up pregnant again. But she miscarried the child. SHe also attempted to buy Wright Realty from Andrew Merchant. She made him several good offers. She knew she could take him down by exposing his affair with Raven. But she decided against it. She wanted to buy it fair. =Shadow Valley Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer investigation, Dawn was named a suspect because of her connection to the Carthenian Society. Dawn's several relationships were brought to light during the investigation, as well as the fact that she tried to buy Merchant Realty. She was ultimately removed as a suspect after her alibi finally came forward. =Later Life= Dawn and Raven made up, and merged their companies together, with Dawn as President, and Raven as Vice President. Dawn fired her husband. The two got a divorce, but remained amicable towards each other, as they both wanted different things. Eric wanted to start his own company -- but Dawn knew it wouldn't work. She also helped Chairty Deveraux restart the White Nile Cult. Though Dawn wasn't a full-time member, she did stop by from time to time to make sure that Charity was doing alright. Dawn's daughter later would go on to take over the company in her place. Dawn and Ginny Lynn remained in touch, and after Ginny had been kidnapped, Dawn offered her a place to stay for a while, but she turned it down. =Quotes= "Because I wanted to. My family has long been very sexually promiscuous. It's in my genes, and in my jeans." "My Great Grandmother Sabrina St. Clair had many husbands. Not to mention many wives. My Grandmother Melinda was a member of White Nile, and had plenty of husbands and wives as well. My mother cheated on my father many times, though he forgave her for it." "I feel bad for what happened to the Merchant Family, but with the way Andrew Merchant did things... it's no wonder he got his family murdered." "Mrs. Rinaldi is a capable business woman. I'm sure she'll handle the business quite well. If you're asking if I'm benefiting from the murder of Andrew Merchant, then I'll tell you that I'm sure I will." "Because it's more fun." - on why she has so many partners. "Because I'm older than him." - on why her son shouldn't be at the strip club when she is. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:MISTX0